Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds of the general formula I ##STR2## where A is a radical of a coupling or diazo component which, if necessary after conversion, is capable of complex formation, Ar is an unsubstituted or substituted aromatic or heterocyclic radical, D is a radical of a diazo component and Me is a Co.sup.2+, Cu.sup.2+, Zn.sup.2+, Mn.sup.2+ or Ni.sup.2+ ion and the ring B can be further substituted.